


Forget me not

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Creeper Peter Hale, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Friends With Benefits, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Protective Theo Raeken, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Rough Sex, Scott McCall bites Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season 6A, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, What else is new, ghost riders, only slightly, season 6, the bite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: The pack doesn't remember Stiles, they need to find a way  to trust him?But can Stiles trust them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head even before season 6 came out... I just never could really think how to write it out.  
> I made notes in my notebook... the ghost riders really become handy.
> 
> This is just a small bit... just wanted to see what u guys though

Stiles curled himself up at Derek’s loft, he cried into the blanket of the forgotten bedding as he lay on the sofa. The place was quiet with Derek being gone but it was a safe place for him to hide since he had a run in with the Ghost Riders one day he had friends and family no he alone, tried and scared. They had made everyone forget him as if he was never part of their lives he had tried to convince them and tried to prove to them that he isn’t some crazy person. He told them about parts of their lives that no one else would know but a close friend, but in the end, he had to run away.

He made the biggest mistake he could ever make he broke his home but found it was no longer his home. So he ran to the only place he could go for safety and shelter he still remembered Derek’s code and let himself into the loft. He grabbed the bed sheet that has been stored away and found Derek’s emergency stash of money and used that to make sure he can eat. He hadn’t ventured out in a couple of days as he tried to figure out his next move is, maybe he should see Deaton and try and get him to believe him. Thinking about it some more Deaton would more likely believe him and he could persuade the others to help him. 

He jumped when he heard the door to the loft slide open and tripped over the arm of the sofa to try and hide from whoever was walking in. He looked up in fear when he sees Scott walked in, he felt rooted to the spot unsure what to say or do. How do you greet someone you have known since forever but they don’t remember you. “I had wondered where you got to,” Scott said he frowned as he looked around the living room seeing a couple of sandwiches boxes on the coffee table and cups of coffee.  
“Y-You been looking for me?” Stiles asked, his hands gripped the arm of the sofa, his knuckles turning white. Scott looked him up and down and sees that the teen had slept in days he looked pale with large black bags under his eyes and he could see he has been crying.   
“I have been, I followed your scent it’s been all over town, it was difficult but it was the strongest in this area. I took a while guess…” They stopped and looked at each other “I was going to ask how you knew Derek’s security code but if I am to believe your story you know Derek and my pack.” Stiles flinched and looked down at the sofa and didn’t say anything he felt his heart beat fast and he didn’t know what to say “I believe you.” He looked up at him his eyes widen in shock  
“What?” He gasped   
“Everything you said you believed it and the things you knew about and what happen to us, I can’t just ignore it.” 

Stiles felt his heart stop as he looked at Scott “The others is willing to hear you out, Lydia believes you.” He tells him, Scott had to roll his shoulders and his neck as he felt his wolf react to the other teen.  
“She does?” Stiles whispered, there was a faint smile on his lips his eyes started to well up and his legs gave out from under him and he dropped to his knees and as he held onto the arm of the sofa and cried. Scott frowned and walked over to him and knelt by his side and then touched his shoulder.   
“We will figure this out, Stiles.” He smiled at him as the teen turned to look at him as he heard his name. “We should see Deaton as soon as we can and see what he says about this, if the Ghost Riders are to blame then we need to work together.” He tells him, Stiles sniffed and then shivered as he felt cold to his core, he hasn’t been able to warm up since this happen.   
“Thank you,” Stiles whispered, his voice was raw from crying. The alpha reaches out and cups the side of his face and rubbed his thumb under Stiles’ eye and wipes away the tears. Scott is still frowning at him as his wolf crawled at the back of his mind to do something to this human. He looked him up and down as the other teen shook as he hiccupped up and shiver.   
“Your cold,” Scott whispered,   
“Have been for days.” He tells him, he tells him Scott moved his hand down Stiles' throat and unzips his hoodie.  
“You scent is familiar to me, it’s like…” Scott looked into the scared eyes of the human and then leaned forward and kissed him. 

Stiles' eyes widen in shock as he felt his best friend’s lip pressed against, his teeth scraping along his bottom lip. Pulling back the alpha looked at him his eyes melting into its blood red; he growled softly as he curled his arms around Stiles' waist pulling him closer “It…feels right.” He growled again and then launched himself at Stiles, knocking him to the ground and started to kiss him even harder. Stiles found himself kissed back warping his arms around the alpha’s shoulder and let the wolf take over. He moaned as he felt the Scott rocked into his groin making both of them moaning at the friction between them, the alpha wolf mouthed down his way down the human’s chin and then his throat. 

Stiles moaned and tilted his head more letting Scott have more room to his throat to mark his skin with his mouth. He felt himself get lost in the sensation and then without warning Scott to bite down on his shoulder. The alpha bites down hard enough to make the teen scream in pain, his eyes widen and Stiles fisted Scott’s shoulders almost ripping his shirt as his legs kicking out as he tried to dislodge Scott. Another crunch as the alpha’s teeth touched moan and Stiles screamed loudly, he grabbed handfuls of the growling the alpha hair and yanked on his hair. Scott pulls his head back and snarls as he grips Stiles wrist and pins it down above this head, the alpha then looks down at him his eyes still burning red and his lips covered in blood dripping off his chin. “YOU FUCKING ARSE HOLE!” Stiles yelled Scott, lets go of his hands and lets the teen touch his throat and then looked his fingers.   
“I’m sorry, I want to truly trust you and this-this is the only way I can be sure.” He looked guilty as he knelt above him.   
“WHAT IF I DIE?” Stiles shouted as he pulled himself out from under the true alpha and then hit him in the jaw “FUCK!” He held his hand and whimpered.   
“You won’t die.” Stiles looked at him with a blank stare as Scott frowned at his own words. Pulling his hoodie up Stiles realised he didn’t feel cold, he looked back up to Scott and wonder what this meant.   
“We should see Deaton.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Scott brought Stiles into Deaton’s the pack was there, and Chris the vet frowned to see the pale teen with blood on his shoulder. “You bite him?” He asked the vet blinked in shock as Stiles pushed himself away from Scott and stumbled to the table and leaned against it. Deaton moved and held him upright as he looked at the bite on his shoulder.   
“It was a pack decision,” Liam said,   
“What?” Stiles yells turn to look at them “YOU DEICED THE BITE IS THE BEST CHOICE!” He yelled “What about my heart beat? Wouldn’t have told you I’m telling you the truth? How about my scent?” He snarled as he held himself “You took my choice away.”He told them, he saw them look down or away from him in guilt and Stiles couldn’t help but feels a little smug about them feeling guilt part.”   
“It was a foolish plan, Scott.” He tells him   
“All of you to agree to that… I…I am shocked.” Chris asked said, “Scott your already a priority to a lot of hunters don’t make yourself top of that priority.” He frowned at him.

The alpha looked away from his cheek dashed with pink, he felt like he was being told off by his dad. “We just want to make sure that we could trust him,” Lydia said, as she looked at Stiles from the side there was a guilty look as the teen still had a scowled.   
“This isn’t the way to go,” Deaton tells them as he looks at the bite on the teen’s shoulders. “What if he dies?”   
“I said that.” Stiles hissed in pain as the vet touched the wound to see how deep it was.  
“He won’t die,” Scott said again.   
“You don’t know that!” Stiles yelled it was Chris’ turn to catch the teen as he knees gave out from under him. “Oh, crap,” Stiles mumbled as he slumped into the hunter's arms.   
“If he dies I can’t save you,” Chris tells him, as he scoops him up and places him on the metal table.   
“Wait? Why am I the bad guy?” The true alpha asked “He come to us tells us he know us, he knows information that we have never shared out of the pack. Things I’ve never shared with anyone! We talked about it…”  
“You know better than anyone here that the bite is unpredictable,” Deaton tells him, as he cleaned the wound. 

It was early hours of the next morning before Stiles woke up, he laid there with his eyes open his head was clear and he felt warm. He pushed himself up and watched as Deaton walks into the room holding two cups of coffee, and held one out to him. “How are you feeling?”  
“Warm,” Stiles says as he curled his hands around the cup and held it close to him, breathing in the warm rich scent of the coffee. “It took them?” He asked   
“Yes, the bite has healed over now.” Stiles nodded as he sipped the drink, he turned his head and looked up at the dull sky outside the window. “The pack is still here, they have an idea to help you.” Stiles frowned as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Alright.” He tells the vet, “Let’s hear it.” He still felt angry about them deciding to bite him, he knows that they don’t remember him but still did they lose their fucking brains cells.

Scott and the rest walk in the alpha walked up to Stiles and looked him up and down “Yes you will be happy to know that I am a wolf.” He growled, his eyes flashed more gold than amber Scott was a little taken back by the colour as was everyone else. “What?”   
“There gold,” Malia said to him,   
“Gold? Hur cool.” He mumbled, so what is this idea?” He tells them,  
“There will be one person who remembers you,” Scott says, Stiles, blinked at him and waited for them to say who it is.   
“Okay and?”   
“Theo,” Liam said, he looked up at Stiles with a weary look.  
“FUCK NO!” It came out more of a roar than a simple yell, making everyone in the room flinch “NO NO NO! You have no idea what he put my thought!” He snarled.   
“He all of us through the ringer,” Lydia tells him there was a snap to her voice that made Stiles wincing a little, he remembers it all too well.   
“He will be the only one,” Scott tells him, Stiles looked up at him and glares. Having enough he downs the coffee and hands the cup back to Deaton, with a weak smile before looking back at Scott as he slips off the table.   
“Thanks for the bitter remainder.” Stiles tells him “You will need to find Kira then.” He tells them and walks out the room.   
“Wait why do we need Kira?” Mason asked  
“She sent there, she can bring him back.” He tells them with a dull look before walking out the building. 

Stiles returns to Derek’s loft to find he wasn’t alone, he gasps when he sees Peter sat there reading a book. “It seems I’m not the only one who came off second best with Ghost Riders,” Peter tells him.   
“Oh fuck Peter.” He whispered  
“Hello, Stiles.” Peter stood up and put the book down and saw the teen frown “I bet you forgot about me as well?” He smiled flickered into a sneer at the thought he had been forgotten as Stiles nods numbly. His sneer changes back into his normal smirk as he looked down at the whisky eyes teen and frowns himself as he sees the gold ring his pupils, sniffing the air caught the smell of blood and pain. He reaches out and pulled Stiles hoodie back and looked at the blood on his shirt and sees the faint mark of a scar. “He bit you.” He whispered, as his hands rub along the where the mark was and watched the teen shivered.   
“They wanted to be sure they could trust me?”   
“You sound bitter?”   
“I am,” Stiles growls, he doesn’t push Peter away as he runs his fingers over his shoulders and up and down his throat. “How come I can remember you? I-I forgot?” He frowned as he looked up at the crazy wolf.   
“I guess once the Ghost Riders being you into this alternate reality you remember the ones they have already taken.” He strokes the teen’s face almost lovingly   
“I guess that makes senses.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter kissed him; Stiles pulled back and blinked at him in shock his eye turning gold as he looked up at Peter neon blues. “Such pretty eyes.” Peter purred as he stroked his face, Stiles battered his hand away from him only to have the older wolf grab his wrist and hold it up to his mouth and nose and breathed in his scent. “Interesting, I can smell your wolf but something else too.” He grinned at Stiles as he kissed his wrist.  
“W-What is the something else?” He asked,   
“I don’t know.”   
“Helpful Peter?” Stiles mumbled, the wolf grinned at him as he warped his arms around Stiles and pulled him to the sofa.

The teen didn’t fight him he was too tired to fight him, to miserable to even think about ripping Peter’s smug face off. So the older wolf sat down bring Stiles down onto his lap, he let his hands slide under his shirt and touch his skin. Stiles squirmed as he felt the wolf rub his thumb over his hips. “But what I can tell you is, you have a scent that makes me want to rip your clothes off and fuck you fill…” Stiles eyes widen as he watched Peter grin at him, his hand getting bolder in their movements “… I want to lay you out and watch your wrath on my cock as I knot you for the 3rd? 5th? Hell, why not 10th time in a night? Let’s see how our pack liked that?” Stiles gasped as he felt the wolf mouth at his throat as his shirt started to rip under Peter’s hands.   
“T-There not my pack.” Stiles whimpered, Peter pulled back and looked up at the golden eyes “Not at the moment, they are in my bad books.”   
“Because of the bite?”   
“It wasn’t my choice.” He whispered, he felt the burn of tears in his eyes. 

Peter wiped away the teen’s tears and cupped his face again and kissed him, this time Stiles kissed him back warping his arms around his neck and let Peter continue to undress him. His hoodie was dropped to the floor as his shirt that was ruined by blood anyway was ripped off his chest. Peter chuckled as he twisted the shirt up and the tied it around Stiles' wrists behind his back. The teen frowned and looked at the wolf. “Please indulge an old wolf of his guilty pleasures.” He smirked up at him as he ran his hands down the side of the teen’s sides and watched him shiver as he unbuttons his jeans.   
“Fine, we will indulge in your alpha complex,” Stiles muttered, Peter let out a bark of laughter as he helped Stiles take his jeans and then his boxers off.

He was no sat on Peter’s lap naked his hands tied behind his back and yes he was hard and yes he is turned on by this. Peter growled his face wolfed out as he licked his lips as he pressed two fingers to Stiles' mouth the teen open his mouth and let the two digits into his mouth and rolled his tongue over the fingers. Peter had to force himself not to push the teen down and just take him like the animal he wants to be. He watched as Stiles moaned around his digits letting his tongue moved in between them as Peter ran his other free hand up and down his body. “God, you're perfect.” He growled as he pulled his fingers out “You’re a natural are you sure you never done this before?” He asked, Stiles, looked at him and raised an eyebrow.   
“I never did but…” He ducked his head a little and lifted his eyes up to look at Peter “Void did.” Peter blinked at him as he moved his fingers to the teen’s entrance and worked them; Stiles moaned rolling his head back stretching his throat out as he felt the fingers slide into him.   
“The void?”   
“Well, that was a shame I missed that.” Peter grinned as he held the teen’s hip as he worked his fingers into his body.   
“Be glad he killed the last person who fucked us.” 

Peter had no idea what to say to that as he worked Stiles into a frenzy, his fingers stretched and rubbed his sweet spot inside of him making him whimper, growl and moan. The older wolf was still was dressed despite the feeling of his jeans becoming too tight as he watched the beautiful boy on his fingers. He had three of them buried inside of Stiles he rolled his hips and rocked into the fingers and that is going Peter notices his fingers were coated in a thick slick and this was the only encouragement the older wolf to fuck the teen until his thighs were coated in this slick. “P-Peter!” Stiles moaned as he buried his face in the man’s shoulders.   
“Do you want it, Stiles? Do you want my cock?” He growled, the teen nodded and shook as he felt those sinful fingers stroke his inside. “Beg for it?”   
“Fuck you!” He voice came out ragged as he sobbed on Peter’s shoulders.   
“We can stay like this for a while, me lazily fingering you?” That caused another sob from the teen.  
“N-No please.” He hiccupped  
“Then beg liked a good bitch.” Peter grinned as he nipped his shoulder. 

Stiles sniffed and then stood up and moved away from Peter, who frowned as he watched the teen on shaky legs turn around and kneel on the floor pushing his arse into the air. With his hands tied behind his back, he had no choice but press his face into the rug. “P-Please alpha, I need you.”   
“You should have been a fox.” Peter growled, “You’re just a tease.” He stood up and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans freeing his aching cock out. Stiles whimpered whining like a pup and that had Peter’s cock twitching. “I’m going to breed you.” He moved behind Stiles and grabbed his hips looking at the slick leaking out of him trickling lazily down his thighs. He pushed the tip of his cock to the teen hole and watched it sink it without any force, Stiles whimpered at being filled as the large organ slide in. He let out a cry and shook as he cum on the rug beneath him.

Peter pulled Stiles up by the back of his throat and growled at him as the teen panted “That’s it you am me are running away from this shit hole town…”He starts moving his hips “…We will build our own pack away from outsiders and interlopers.” He snarled as he started to fuck Stiles increasing his speed. Stiles moaned loudly as he was brought down on to the wolf’s cock, while Peter growled about how he was going to breed Stiles watch him become fat with his pups. Stiles lapped all of that up adding to the thrilling tingling growling in his gut as it brought him closer to his next orgasm. Pressing Stiles against his chest his hand around his throat he whispered into Stiles' ear “here comes the knot.”   
“K-Knot?” Stiles' brain was fuzzy the word had meant to him but he couldn’t think until he felt something bulky press against his rim and then pop in with the next brutal thrust.

Stiles scream and arched his back as his body shook once again as he covered his stomach with his cum. Peter kept going driving his hips faster pushing the knot as deep as it would go before snarling as he flooded the teen with his cum. Stiles eyes rolled back into his head and hung limply in Peter’s arms as the wolf tried not to bite down on the pretty throat. He panted as he pressed his forehead into the teen’s shoulders, he moved him and Stiles onto their sides dragging a blanket from the sofa and pulling it on top of each other mainly to cover Stiles. The teen whimpered as he opens his eyes “Wow.” He whispered, his voice was a little sore as he looked up at Peter who smiled softly down at him.   
“Are you okay?” Peter asked he has a worry in his eyes now as he untied Stiles' hands.   
“Ummm I’m good, just need to sleep.” The teen mumbled as he pulled Peter’s arm as a pillow. He felt Peter kiss the top of his head and smiled as he closed his eyes.   
“Then sleep, I will watch over you.”  
“Creeper wolf.” He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, feeling warm, full and content.  
“Golden wolf.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles didn’t think anyone would come looking for him, especially at this hour of the morning but he become aware of two growling and snarling wolves in the room. He groaned as he rolled onto his back as he heard something bake as he pushed himself up and open his eyes to see Scott and Peter fighting. The teen sighed as he rolled his eyes as he looked he watched them seeing the table in two pieces, Peter was toying with him and Stiles knows for a fact that Peter could knock Scott down because, in all honesty, Scott wasn’t thinking as he fought against his former alpha. “That is enough!” He said with a snarl, it was enough to make the two of them stop fighting.  
“Who is he, Stiles?” Scott snarled he stood up straighter his chest puffed out, the whisky eyed teen ran his fingers through his hair still feeling a light burn of the knot. 

Peter chuckled as he rolled his head and look at Stiles and grinned “Do you want to tell him or should I?” He chuckled as he walked back over to Stiles and kissed him on the throw.  
“Tell me what?” Scott glared at them,  
“Peter don’t tease him,” Stiles sighed…I wonder if I can still get a headache… he thought to himself “Can you give me one of your shirts?” He asked Peter smirks as he walks over to a bag and pulled out a shirt from a bag.  
“You know you are going to smell like me?” He chuckled as he hands it to Stiles “I like it.” He grinned at him; Stiles frowned at him as he pulled the shirt from him.  
“STILES!” Scott growled, his eyes were still blood red.  
“I will make you a coffee, you can fill him in,” Peter smirked, he was enjoying himself way too much as he walked away from the two of them and headed towards the kitchen. 

The alpha watched Peter with a glare as he moved around the kitchen, his attention was drawn back to Stiles as the teen slipped his arms into the shirt as he stood up; he tried not to look at the Stiles body, at the all the soft peach skin. He just catches where the shirt lays and he tilts his head as he sees the way his backside curved and the long legs. He swallows the lump in his throat and turned head away as Stiles pulls on his boxers and jeans and then turns around to face the alpha. “Liked what you saw?” Stiles asked Scott, looked started as he looked into the eyes of the golden-eyed wolf “It’s none of your business who I sleep with, but if you must know I needed to distress and unwind and Peter remembers me and I remember him.” Scott was ready to yell at Stiles again but stopped and blinked at him before looking at the wolf in the kitchen that winked at him and then back at Stiles.  
“He…remembers you?” The alpha asked,  
“Yes, Peter was taken by the Ghost Riders less than a year ago, I had forgotten about him until last night. He is Derek’s uncle and Malia’s real father…Oh and your former alpha.” Stiles tells him, the dark haired teen turns back to Peter as he walks back over with a cup of coffee for Stiles.  
“Come on Stiles, come away with me let’s leave these idiots behind.” He grinned, as he squeezed his arse.  
“You’re a great fuck buddy but you would suck as an alpha, you have a habit of going a bit too crazy.”  
“Fair point, I need to be going I have to see a vet about getting my life back.” He then kissed Stiles making a meal out of it enjoying the way alpha was getting angry. He then pulled away from Stiles and walked out the building leaving Scott to stand there growling. 

Turning back to Stiles as he sipped his coffee, the teen sighed as he sipped his drink enjoying the warmth it brought him. His wolf in the back of his head purring contently at being knotted by Peter he was extremely satisfied. This the best he has felt since this whole thing happen and sure he doesn’t want to date Peter and he really won’t ever see him as an alpha but he would ride his knot again if he gets the chances. “I don’t understand what is going on?” Scott said as he blinked at whisky eyes teen.  
“Ummm I notice.” He tells him  
“Why did you… I mean he… he’s older than you!” Scott yelled at him, Stiles raised an eyes brow as he put the coffee cup down on the table.  
“And? I don’t care he offered me something you didn’t. The comfort that is all I wanted Scott every no one fucking knows me. My dad looks at me as if I am a crazy person but why should he remember me? Is he got my mum now, right? He’s happy. The only people in this fucking fucked up town who knows who I am are the crazies of this town!” He yells at Scott as tears rolled down his face. “So forgive me alpha if I give no fucks.” He tells him. He picks his coffee back up and turns to head for the bathroom.  
“W-Where are you going?”  
“For a shower.” He tells him, Stiles then stops and looks over his shoulder “Why? Do you want to join me?” 

Scott there frozen for a moment as hears the shower and he blinked as he realised that his feet are moving on their own towards the bathroom. He heard the sounds of clothes rustling and he pushed the door open and watched as Stiles stripped himself and then walked into the shower. Scott didn’t know why he was doing this, was it because Peter has his scent all over Stiles or because his wolf has decided Stiles was theirs. “You’re joining me then?” Stiles asked,  
“Seems so.”  
“Ummm, clothes the door then.” Scott did as he was told and closed the bathroom door and then locked it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was official, Stiles decides he has lost what little of his mind he is crazy and it seems a whore, he had sex with Scott in the shower. Not long before that, he had taken Peter fucking Hale’s knot many times…god, I lost count…he thought bitterly. He would have never done that if the Ghost Riders haven’t messed with his existence, sure he had thought about it but decided it would be the worst idea in the history of an idea. 

He somehow got to Scott’s home he wasn’t sure how the alpha perused him to leave Derek’s loft and go to his home. He sat on the sofa at Scott’s with his head in his hands as the young alpha spoke to the rest of the pack about what they are going to do, how they are going to help Stiles and Peter. “Who’s Peter?” Lydia asked Scott, looked back at Stiles.  
“What to tell them?” He asked, he looked up at him and groaned “Please help me with this?” He begs, Stiles really wished he could just tell him to fuck off.  
“Peter Hale is Derek’s uncle, he also the wolf that killed his nieces and becomes alpha. He bites Scott, bite Lydia wakening her banshee powers and is Malia’s real birth father.”   
“What?” The coyote snapped,  
“He is most likely batshit crazy, some will blame the fire having driving him loopy but I think he was a dick before that.” He was quiet for a moment “He was taken by the Ghost Riders a year or so ago… sometime after the thing in Mexico.” He was quiet and rubbed his eyes.  
“Yeah okay not a good guy, can we back to this guy is my dad?” Malia asked Stiles, looked up at her.   
“His sister took away his memories of you when you were born.” He tells her.  
“Why?”   
“How the fuck do I know? He is fucking loony toons I wouldn’t trust him to watch a toddler version of Loki!” There was a sniggered and Stiles looked towards Liam, Mason and Corey was almost huddled together.   
“Sorry, we are just imaging tiny Loki.” Corey chuckled; Stiles let a small smile come to his lips before he started to think about Peter again.

He wanted to wallow in self-pity about how much he fucked up already, Peter was one thing but letting Scott screw him was a whole new bad idea. If they ever do remember him how was he going to live it down, maybe the Ghost Riders did something to him to him…shit what they fucked my brain?…he thinks …what if I have always been a whore?…he asked himself. While he was thinking he didn’t notice someone walk into the room, Scott glared at the newcomer as he turned and walked over to him. Theo stood there his arms around himself looking pale and dirty, he looked at Scott and lowered his gaze and tilted his head. “If you pull any of your bull shit Theo, then you go back down your hole.” He snarled,  
“I will do anything not to go back.” He told him.   
“Good.” He moves aside “What did they tell you about the Ghost Riders?”   
“Yes.” He told them.   
“Do you remember Stiles?” Scott asked   
“How can I forget him? I don’t think the Ghost Riders could make me forget Stiles.” Scott had a frown on his face; Theo walked over to Stiles and looked at him. “Hello, Stiles.”   
The teen jumped and looked at Theo his eyes widen as he looked at the hybrid he couldn’t help but let out a growl as he stood up quickly his eyes flashed gold as he punched Theo in the face. “Ah fuck!” He cried out as he fell backwards onto the floor and held his nose. “You didn’t say he was a golden wolf!” He snarled at Liam   
“A what?” Lydia asked   
“Don’t piss mama off.” Chris said as he stood in the doorway “That is what he means.”


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles snarled as he stood looking down at Theo, his eyes are burning gold as the hybrid’s eyes flashed blue making him tilt his head to the side and submit to him. Before anyone could say anything Stiles jumped Theo and pinned him to the floor. “Don’t kill me, Stiles! I’m the only one can help you!” He yelled as the golden-eyed teen bite down onto his throat. Theo screams as he felt Stiles bite down hard, pulling back the teen started to lick the wound before sitting up on his hips and tilted his head.   
“Stiles,” Scott calls his name and the teen looked at him as he licked his lip and swayed a bit before he comes to his senses and blinked up at the alpha, as his eyes returned to normal. He frowned as he looked up at Scott wondering why he was kneeling on the ground, it was a whimper that got him to look down. Stiles' eyes widen as he looked at Theo laying under him, breathing heavily as his throat bleeding weakly.  
“Shit!” He cried out, as he pushed himself off Theo and left back into the corner of the room and looked at the pack in horror.

It was Chris that walked up to Stiles and placed his hand on the teen’s arms and got Stiles to look at him. “Hey calm down, your new to this.” He told Stiles, the teen frowned at him and pulls away from him.   
“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Stiles yelled at him “I taught I’m to control his bloody wolf!” He snarled “I wouldn’t have attacked him if they hadn’t forced the bite on me! I have every right to freak out at the moment!” He told him. Theo sat up wincing at the pain from the bite and pressed his hand to his throat and pulled his hand back to look at the blood and he couldn’t help but laugh as he looked up at Stiles.  
“I guess I am forgiven?” He chuckled, as he stood up “Whoa.” He swayed a bit but had help from Liam to stop him from falling backwards, but Theo still passed out in his arms.  
“Ummm what is a golden wolf? Telling us don’t piss mama off doesn’t help?” Malia said as she watched Liam lay Theo down gently. 

Chris got Stiles to move away from wall and back to the chair he was sat on before he started to talk. “Okay, a golden wolf is someone who is protective of the pack. If they feel threatened by someone coming into the pack or is already in the pack they take steps to make sure he or she can trust them. Like with Theo, he didn’t trust him because of what he had done so Stiles bites him.” Scott looks at Stiles who was sat there frowning as he looked at Chris’ hand on his shoulder.  
“Wait I bit him and I’m the bad guy!” Scott yelled   
“He can’t turn people Scott, his job is to take care of the pack or….”   
“Or?” Stiles whispered he swallowed a lump in his throat he wasn’t sure if he could handle any more of this.  
“Or is looking for a better alpha,” Chris said as he looked towards Scott.  
“What?” Scott snarled, his eyes turned red as he looked from Stiles to Chris while everyone in the pack frowned at their alpha.   
“You have to understand their job is to protect the pack, if they feel betrayed they will look for another alpha.” Chris told him “You betrayed him, you all have. He bit Theo to make sure he couldn’t hurt him again.”   
“Is that what you did with Peter?” Scott asked with a weak growl  
“Yeah, I bite him,” Stiles whispered.  
“Who’s Peter?”

Stiles looked at the rest of the pack and rubbed his eyes he could feel a headache forming, he turned to Chris and sighed “Do you have any werewolf booze?” Stiles asked him the hunter pulled something out of his breast pocket and hands him a flask. “Thanks.” Stiles open it and downed half flask before handing it back to him and sighing.   
“Okay… Peter is Derek’s Uncle he is also Malia’s real father and he was at one point the Alpha who bite Scott and turned him. He bites you Lydia wakening your powers because somehow he knew he would be needing your help at some point. He is fucking batshit crazy since the fire as he was the only one in the fire to survive; a werewolf in a coma goes a little crazy. But I think he lost it before that. Anyhow he was taken by the ghost riders just before Theo turned up with his Dread Doctor friends.” He told them as he glared at the teen that was just coming to.   
“You’re welcome,” Theo mumbled as placed his hand on his head.   
“Stiles…” Scott whispered as he touched his arm.  
“What? I bite you didn’t I? Your fine I’m not looking for another alpha… but you're still in my bad books. “He looked at everyone “All of you are.”


End file.
